


Guess What? I'm Not a Robot

by JunkyPerv



Series: Racers and groupies [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Groupies, James is 17 though, M/M, Racers, Russian fanfiction, yeah I have an underage kink and I'm not even sorry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл Фассбендер - подающий надежды гонщик. Джеймс Макэвой - его несовершеннолетний фанат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What? I'm Not a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено майклом из топ гира (вот [таким](http://little-harry.diary.ru/p173191841.htm) и [таким](http://tindu.diary.ru/p173301456.htm)) и вот [этими](http://little-harry.diary.ru/p173191841.htm) гифками Daka-El. я ни хрена не знаю о машинах и гонках (окромя чутка формулы 1), так что по большей части тут все больные фантазии, фанаты, не воспринимайте всерьез, обоснуй держится на соплях. серьезно, все чисто for fun. одно изменение, которое претерпело моими силами британское законодательство: так называемый age of consent (возраст легального занятия сексом) я сделала 17, хотя в ЮК он 16, потому что мне надо было связать историю. что еще. да, все это больные фантазии. и да, начало жутко корявое, но дальше получше, что-то язык мой совсем стал отказываться работать.  
> за один эпизод отсюда спасибо моему чудесному бро, и как всегда, моя душа, тело, мозг и все остальное навечно принадлежать iell, без которой я вообще ничего не могу делать xD мы с ней как Локи и Том Хиддлстон, ю ноу?

**i квалификация**

Не то чтобы Майкл был не доволен, в конце концов, второе место - это почти первое. Пару лет назад он, пожалуй, даже и не мечтал об этом. Главное — это сила воли и стопроцентная уверенность в себе, конечно. И преданность своей машине в горе и в радости и далее по тексту. На самом деле, Майкл был счастлив и улыбался во все зубы, так что щеки уже начинало сводить. И все было бы идеально, но этот гандон Колин Уайт выглядел таким самодовольным, что хотелось хорошенько врезать ему по роже, чтобы сбить с него эту отвратную кривозубую британскую улыбку.

На пресс-конференции все то время, пока не затыкался Уайт, Майклу было скучно, и он играл со своей бутылкой с водой; несколько журналисток с задних рядов (слишком уж симпатичных для спортивных страниц) наблюдали за ним и улыбались, и это казалось бы почти интимным занятием, если бы вокруг не роилось еще полсотни других людей. Не то, чтобы он был заинтересован, точно не сегодня. (Майкл, правда, болтал не меньше, но аудитория хотя бы разделяла его чувство юмора, по большей части).

Самое ужасное состояло в том, что Уайт был бледной молью без каких-либо особых амбиций. У него просто была хорошая машина, так что в итоге он рад был киснуть в этом хромом и убогом мире британской ассоциации сток-каров: побеждал последние пару лет и непонятно куда девал новых инвесторов.

Майкл дождаться не мог, когда у него уже появится возможность свалить из этой гребаной страны.

Сентябрь жарил бабьим летом, так что в костюме было душно и прело, совершенно мерзко, но при этом абсолютно привычно, так что после того, как журналисты закончили со своими вопросами, у Майкла в голове осталась только одна мысль — добраться до гаража и скрыться в тени, переодеться, принять душ и... твою мать. Поехать на вечеринку после. Твою же мать. Он совсем забыл. А счастье было так близко.

Просто так дойти до заветного, темного (хоть и не особо тихого) гаража ему не удалось, потому что остатки журналистов оставлять его в покое не собирались, а поскольку британская пресса — это очень специфический вид прессы, Майкл по больше части отмахивался, продолжая направляться бодрым шагом в сторону смеющегося Стива.

Кто-то схватил его за руку, и эти чертовы педрилы совсем обнаглели, так что Майкл оттолкнул надоедливого папарацци, без труда стряхивая его руку, после чего наполовину обернулся и увидел, что его вроде как легкий толчок вызвал прямо-таки эффект домино. Среди качавшихся людей мелькнула недовольная физиономия какого-то пацана, на голову ниже всех окружающих. Его зажали двое других, так что очки у него на носу приняли почти ровно вертикальное положение (гигантские авиаторы, но с прозрачными стеклами), и Майклу на какую-то долю секунды даже стало его жаль.

\- Извините, парни! - Майкл улыбнулся во весь рот и поднял руку в однозначном прощальном жесте, переходя на легкий бег. Чертов Стив улыбался своими огромными флуорисцентно-белыми зубами, глядя на все это.

***

Премиальное шампанское открыли еще на пьедестале, но даже на автопати в Лондоне (после несколько-часовой езды) все почему-то продолжали хлебать игристое вино. Стив успел налакаться пивом и спорил о чем-то с механиком команды Шевроле. А Майкл так устал, что готов был заснуть прямо в зоне чилаута, несмотря на буквально заходящийся изморосью кондиционер. Все были пьяны и до дома можно было бы вызвать такси, но Майкл предпочел бы не оставлять свою машину в этой части города до утра, поэтому, как итог, он был трезв, потягивал минералку с лимоном, потому что даже слегка подвыпившим за руль он не садился никогда. Профессиональная этика, видимо. Въедливая сука.

Он потер глаза, встал, потягиваясь, и решил, что сейчас было самое время наведаться в туалет. Но на полпути, обходя громогласного Стива за километр, наткнулся на сцену почти у самого входа в клуб, где охранник не пускал внутрь того самого мелкого журналиста, которого несправедливо зажали сегодня днем на стадионе. В очках и теперь еще и с натянутым на голову синим капюшоном.

Парень зацепился за Майкла взглядом так быстро, будто на ним следовал еще как минимум целый оркестр и труппа акробатов и не заметить эту процессию было почти невозможно. После чего застыл и приоткрыл рот, красный и аккуратный, и Майкл всерьез задумался о том, как таких вообще пускают заниматься спортивной журналистикой. Охранник тоже обернулся и недовольно кинул в сторону Майкла:

\- Знаешь его что ли?

И Майкл бы мог сказать что угодно, отмахнуться и послать обоих к черту, но вашу мать, если нельзя было напиться, то хоть что-то сегодня он должен был спустить с рельс.

Так что он ухмыльнулся настолько обворожительно, насколько умел, и ответил:

\- Конечно, он со мной.

\- Какого хрена тогда не предупредили заранее? - продолжил разражаться охранник, но отошел в сторону, пуская щуплого мальчишку внутрь, и если он не перестанет так пялиться и стоять на месте, все вокруг точно подумают, что все это слишком уж странно.

\- Накладочка, - Майкл улыбнулся еще шире, а парень наконец переступил порог зала и последовал прямиком к Майклу.

Вероятно, об этом стоило бы подумать заранее, а именно: куда девать незнакомого мелкого журналиста после того, как провел его в вип-зал. Ладно, что-нибудь с этим можно было сделать.

\- Джеймс. Джеймс МакЭвой, - заявил парень и очень невинно улыбнулся, подавая руку. - Спасибо, что выручили.

Майкл неопределенно выдохнул сквозь зубы, продолжая улыбаться, и в итоге пожал протянутую руку:

\- Давай только честно. Я об этом пожалею? Ты пришел, чтобы снять, как мы все пьяно танцуем макарену и поем караоке, чтобы потом продать Дейли Телеграф?

\- Пьяно? И вот он передо мной, Майкл Фассбендер, стыдливо трезвый, - Джеймс ухмыльнулся, и Майкл против воли выдохнул смешок.

\- И вот он передо мной, наглый и неблагодарный, метр с кепкой в прыжке, не пойти ты тебе снова на выход? - поинтересовался Майкл, скрестив руки на груди. Подумать только, минуту назад он смотрел на Майкла открыв рот, а теперь уже отпускал колкости.

\- Извини... те, - ответил МакЭвой и снял очки, сложил и сунул в карман своей толстовки. - Мне вообще-то все равно, кто тут чем будет заниматься, я из-за вас пришел. Хотел взять интервью.

\- Ну конечно, - Майкл скептически поднял бровь, оглянулся по сторонам и наконец кивнул в сторону чилаута. - Ладно. Считай, что сегодня твой счастливый день. Иди за мой стол, я сейчас вернусь.

Парень облизал губы (Майкл готов был поставить на то, что он нервничал) и, потоптавшись на месте несколько мгновений, обошел Майкла кругом, неуклюже не отрывая взгляда, но следуя в нужном направлении.

***

\- У меня вообще-то есть с собой диктофон. Если вы не против, - Джеймс зашуршал по карманам, достал свой айфон и, видимо, включив запись, положил его на столик.

Они сидели рядом на диване, в маленьком круглом помещении было совсем пусто, все — на танцполе или у бара. А тут свет бил до рези в глазах, но это было даже к лучшему, потому что тоже заставляло Майкла находиться в сознании.

\- А писать мы разучились? - поинтересовался он и запихнул сигарету в уголок губ.

\- Просто так достовернее. Меньше вероятность, что я что-нибудь забуду или не так интерпретирую.

У мальчика было очень гладкое лицо и просто пугающе яркие синие глаза. И если до этого у Майкла не было возможности особо его разглядеть, в толпе или в полумраке основного зала, то теперь он понял, что Джеймс был до неприличия молод или, скорее всего, выглядел сильно моложе своего возраста. Резкий свет и угловатые тени не портили его лицо, как это обычно бывает, только странным образом подчеркивали подбородок и круги под глазами. Но парня это не портило, Джеймс вообще оказался очень привлекательный. Обычно про таких говорят что-то вроде «миленький».

\- Из какого ты издания?

\- Аркадия. Это бесплатная студенческая газета, ее распространяют по разным кофейням. Никогда не видели?

\- Кто знает, кто знает, - отозвался Майкл в полной уверенности, что никогда эту газету не видел и не увидит. - Почему я, а не Колин? Колин Уайт?

\- Ну, вы... подающая надежды и очень быстро набирающая популярность звезда VSR V8 Trophy. И я... Я ваш фанат, честно говоря. Болею за вас уже не первый сезон.

\- Фанат. Черт подери, у меня свои фанаты. Надо рассказать об этом Стиву, он всегда уверял меня, что нашу категорию гонок смотрят только участники этих гонок и иногда — их особо преданные родственники, - Майкл заулыбался, продолжая курить, не вынимая сигарету изо рта, вдыхал ртом, выдыхал через нос, и хотя от этого саднило горло, было в этом что-то приятное, плюс, на удивление, помогало прояснить голову.

Джеймс пожал плечами, кусая губы:

\- Вовсе нет. На самом деле...

\- Боже, парень, расслабься. Давай там свои вопросы, - Майкл потер шею и затушил сигарету о стол, потому что какой-то особо умный официант успел унести его пепельницу.

Джеймс нахмурился, но даже Майклу было видно, насколько это было притворно, после чего потянулся к стакану с остатками минералки:

\- Можно? - спросил он, касаясь стакана кончиками пальцев и проводя большим по округлому краю.

\- Угощайся, - ответил Майкл, наблюдая, как тот стал пил воду, облизал губы, после чего затереил нижнюю пальцами.

Сейчас было бы здорово потрахаться. Адреналин всегда действовал на Майкла однозначно, так что когда машина была в порядке и в надежных руках, самое время было найти симпатичную журналистку и зажать ее в мужском туалете.

Джеймс прокашлялся и наконец спросил:

\- Какие у вас ожидания относительно оставшихся нескольких гонок? Какие планы?

\- Ожидания? Умеренные. Даже если я приду первым, в личном зачете мне все равно не светят первые места, но в любом случае - прогресс колоссальный. Планы? Большие, - ответил Майкл, и улыбка, кажется, успела выкристаллизоваться у него на лице и застыть там посильнее монтажного клея.

Майклу вообще-то нравилось спать с парнями не меньше, чем с женщинами. А этот, казалось, был в какой-то странной заторможенной стадии развития вторичных половых признаков. Слишком красными у него были губы, и, видимо, это все переутомление, но Майкл был бы сейчас не против проверить, остался ли на них лимонный осадок из стакана.

Джеймс смотрел на него глубоким ищущим взглядом, вскинув брови домиком, потом сглотнул, закусил нижнюю губу и спросил, тихим вибрирующим тоном:

\- А на ночь?

\- Планы на ночь?

\- Да. Я... я просто, - начал МакЭвой, но запнулся и выдохнул, вместо этого снова улыбнулся как-то смазанно, так что тут же стал похожим на какого-то маленького зверька.

Наверное, не стоило трахать его в туалете, кто-нибудь мог бы заметить, а с удачей Майкла этим кто-нибудь точно оказался бы Уайт.

\- Подвезти тебя? - наконец сказал Майкл и огляделся в поисках куртки, а когда перевел взгляд обратно на Джеймса, засранец просто светился с этой своей улыбочкой.

***

Джеймс сидел на переднем сидении и смотрел на Майкла искоса. Майкл пристегнулся и завел машину, вспоминая в каком направлении ближайший парк.

МакЭвой был, по ходу, довольно странным парнем: потянулся пальцами к руке Майкла, когда тот переключал передачи, но остановился, как будто занервничал. И при этом, если судить по его интенсивному и настойчивому взгляду, он совершенно отчетливо понимал, что Майкл вез его явно не домой, более того — он даже не попытался назвать свой адрес.

Майкл остановился в Пасли Парке, недалеко от одного грота, и едва успел заглушить мотор, как Джеймс рывком подался к нему, цепляясь пальцами за лицо, и стал целовать, и, честное слово, единственным, за что оставалось цепляться самому Майклу, чтобы хоть как-то держать себя в руках, была ироничность данной ситуации. Почему этот мелкий и на вид весьма безобидный (беззащитный?) паренек не считал Майкла каким-нибудь ненормальным сексуальным маньяком (он же привез его в долбаный пустой парк, твою же мать), но набросился первым, останется, видимо, загадкой века.

Губы у него на вкус были совсем не кислыми: либо он уже успел слизать с них весь лимонный привкус, либо после нескольких глотков этот привкус там так и не остался, - в любом случае Майкл быстро отстегнул ремень безопасности и, не особо удобно растянувшись полубоком, потянул Джеймса на себя. У парня был мягкий рот, такой же замечательный на вкус, как каким казался на вид, не пухлый, но в нижнюю губу хотелось впиться зубами до крови.

МакЭвой на коленях почти стоял на своем сидении (или даже полулежал), и это все было чертовки неудобно, но Майклу сейчас действительно было наплевать. Он положил руку Джеймсу на ногу, провел по внутренней стороне бедра и сжал его член через ткань джинсов. Джеймс в ответ резко и влажно задышал и уперся руками Майку в плечи. Одной рукой Майкл кое-как справился с его ширинкой, залез в трусы и продолжил гладить его между ног уже так, кожей к коже. Вторую руку приспособил, чтобы попытаться задрать повыше на парне его толстовку и футболку под ней, а в итоге наткнулся на влажную горячую кожу на пояснице, и в голове у него возник великолепный образ Джеймса, стоявшего на четвереньках и смотревшего себе через плечо.

Блядь. Это было бы почти идеально сейчас.

Майкл влажно и неаккуратно провел губами по щеке Джеймса и сказал ему на ухо:

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, выебать прямо на заднем сидении.

\- В... в... рот?

\- Нет, - Майкл тяжело дышал, и ему действительно чертовски этого хотелось, но проблема как всегда состояла в отсутствии под рукой нужного «снаряжения».

Джеймс поймал губами его нижнюю губу, осторожно засосал ее, будто никогда не делал этого раньше, и тихо ответил:

\- У меня есть с собой... я... у меня... в рюкзаке...

Майкл сделал безумное предположение, что он говорит о смазке и презервативах (хотя последние и так валялись в бардачке), и впору было бы сказать что-то вроде «хорошо же ты подготовился», но мозгов и силы воли на такой не хватило.

\- Лезь назад, - сказал Майкл, и когда Джеймс, едва не набив себе шишку, перевернулся на сидении и открыл дверь, он представил, что МакЭвой вот сейчас осознает ситуацию и пустится наутек. Возможно, прихватив бумажник Майкла, и совершенно точно — тучу компромата.

Но Джеймс всего-навсего последовал указанию и полез назад, открыв дверь только с третьей попытки, что было забавно и даже почти льстило.

Трахаться на заднем сидении было все равно неудобно, голова упиралась в крышу машины, половину мышц в ногах сводило, но Майкла сейчас не остановил бы даже гребаный метеорит, ударивший в крышу его автомобиля. Джеймс стоял на сидении на коленях, вцепившись руками в спинку. Майкл одной рукой сдавливал его шею сзади, просто потому что так было проще держать его на месте, а другой — вцепился в бедро, так что тазовые кости давили в ладонь; вжимал парня в обивку, и черт возьми, он был такой болезненно узкий внутри и так надрывно дышал, что Майкл мог двигаться только быстрее и быстрее, растягивая вход с каждым толчком все больше, хотя сам Джеймс, кажется, и не думал расслабляться.

\- Твою мать. Какой же ты узкий, - промямлил Майкл МакЭвою прямо в макушку, а тот на выдохе сказал в ответ что-то совсем невнятное.

Слава богу, что обивка сидений была кожаной — ее легко будет вымыть, а сейчас от пота и, вероятно, смазки с члена Джеймса, звуки от соприкосновения с ней были мокрыми и вязкими, такими же непристойными, как звуки от шлепков бедер Майкла и задницу Джеймса.

Оргазм был где-то уже совсем близко, не удивительно, конечно, потому что, пребывая весь день скрученным в тугую жилистую пружину, ночью хотелось ее отпустить.

МакЭвой вжался в сидение еще больше, а Майкл отпустил его шею и бедро и попытался просунуть руки перед собой, оставляя ладони на внутренней стороне чужих бедер и пытаясь развести его ноги еще шире. Джеймс тихо вскрикнул и охнул, и Майкл, после нескольких резких и глубоких толчков, наконец кончил с низким стоном, но продолжал неуклюже двигаться внутри МакЭвоя, вытягивая из себя оргазм спазм за спазмом, после чего на пару мгновений навалился Джеймсу на спину и попытался отдышаться.

Джеймс дышал так же тяжело, его наполовину открытая спина неровно ходила с каждым вздохом. Майкл сунул руку между ним и сидением и спросил:

\- Тебе помочь?

У Джеймса не стояло, но это было в общем-то ожидаемо, ничего особенного. Парень несколько раз сглотнул, но в итоге просто закивал и уперся лбом в сложенные перед собой предплечья, так что Майкл ткнулся носом ему в загривок, потом облизал основание шеи, соленое и почти острое, от выступавших позвонков, после чего быстро отдрочил ему, не сразу вытаскивая из него свой постепенно становящийся мягким член, но только в тот момент, когда МакЭвоя начал накрывать оргазм. Хотя для самого Майкла это было и не особенно комфортно, но совершенно точно стимулировало Джеймса еще сильнее.

Пока Майкл сидел и курил в открытую дверцу машины, Джеймс трясущимися и неловкими руками пытался натянуть обратно на себя штаны.

В этот момент сидение разразилось каким-то даб-степовым ритмом.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Джеймс и попытался склониться ближе к полу. - Это мой телефон, выпал из кармана.

Майкл, которому сделать это было удобнее, выудил телефон из-под сидения и подал Джеймсу, который тут же приложил его к уху, предварительно тронув что-то на дисплее:

\- Со мной все окей. Я скоро буду. Да, я... Я же тебе говорил, что задержусь у Джесси. Мы готовились вместе к завтрашнему тесту.

Готовились к тесту? Студент. Должен был быть студентом. Иначе как бы его пустили к остальным журналистам?

\- Да, я скоро буду, да, я помню. Да все нормально, не волнуйся. Да, пока.

\- Отлично подготовился к тесту, - прокомментировал Майкл и потянулся, после чего выкинул сигарету и пересел за руль. - Я подвезу тебя. На этот раз серьезно. Куда ехать?

Майкл криво улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида — Джеймс продолжал сидеть сзади, забравшись на сидение с ногами, потер щеку и висок и пожал плечами.

\- Не надо, я сам могу добраться.

\- Не будь идиотом. Только если ты живешь в этом парке, в чем я очень сомневаюсь. Скажи мне адрес или улицу.

\- Правда. Не надо, - Джеймс поднял свой мутный острый взгляд, и они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга через зеркало, теряя мнимые и отраженные взгляды.

\- Даже не думай, - ответил наконец Майкл, и понял, что ему сейчас больше всего хотелось оказаться дома в своей постели. Он, оказывается, чертовски устал.

\- Довези меня просто куда-нибудь в Роттерхит, а там я как-нибудь разберусь.

Противоположный конец города от твоего дома? Конечно, без проблем.

Майкл только кивнул и молча завел мотор.

  
***

После третьего круга Майкл остановился возле Стива. Тот сообщил, что у них оставался час на обед, а после чего намечался круглый стол с механиками, потом надо было обсудить с пиарщиком несколько пресс-релизов, и, кстати, там какой-то особо рьяный и явно пустоголовый мелкий журналюга пытается пролезть на стадион, чтобы взять у Майкла интервью.

\- Подожди. Какой еще мелкий журналюга? - переспросил Майкл, и, Господи, только не это.

\- Ну знаешь, такой. На вид лет двенадцати, хипстерская толстовка с номером 4 на спине и оправа очков, как глаза у стрекозы, - пояснил Стив, даже не глядя на Майкла, перелистывая на планшете какие-то бумажки. - Мне его жалко стало, но если хочешь, то охрана на расстоянии команды «фас» по рации. С другой стороны, он ведь всего лишь хочет взять интервью? Я надеюсь. Без всяких фокусов.

Майкл едва заставил себя заткнуться и не ответить, что взять этот малолетный придурок у него хотел явно не только (и не столько) интервью.

Лучше было разобраться с этим самому, тихо и цивилизованно, возможно, даже без драки. Хотя дать по такой симпатичной мордахе было бы почти противоестественно, так что точно без драки. Разве что отлупить по заднице.

Минут через двадцать, когда Майкл как раз почти закончил переодеваться, на входе появился сторож Марк, постучал костяшками по двери и молча впустил следовавшего за ним Джеймса МакЭвоя. Тот выглядел в целом так же, как на вечеринке после гонок неделю назад.

\- Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?

\- Привет. Я просто хотел взять интервью. Потому что в тот раз... не получилось, - ответил Джеймс, обходя по кругу гараж о осматриваясь, непринужденно и восторженно, охватывая все любопытным взглядом.

\- Слушай, наглость - это, конечно, незаменимое качество для журналиста, но не пошел бы ты на хрен? - к тому же Майкла ждал обед.

\- Ты предлагаешь? - Джеймс наконец обернулся и широко заулыбался.

\- Чтобы организовать со мной интервью, надо связаться с моим представителем, так же, как это делают все остальные простые смертные. Ты думаешь, что из-за того, что я спьяну трахнул тебя, к тебе теперь должно быть какое-то особое отношение? - на самом деле ситуация была даже смешной, и Майклу было по большей части интересно, что МакЭвой на это ответит.

Улыбка с лица Джеймса не сошла, разве что слегка притухла:

\- Ты был трезв, ты бы не сел за руль пьяным.

В общем-то довольно логичное предположение, на него даже глупо было бы спросить в ответ «откуда ты знаешь?».

Наглый, мелкий паразит, чертов паразит. Сколько ему лет, интересно.

\- Ладно, я подумаю. Оставь свои контакты. Но сейчас я правда занят.

Парень кивнул, но уходить не торопился, топтался на месте в нерешительности.

\- Ну что еще? - спросил Майкл, ухмыляясь.

\- Я просто подумал... - начал говорить Джеймс и улыбнулся, на этот раз обнажая зубы. - Может сходим куда-нибудь потом?

Ты, должно быть, шутишь, черт бы тебя побрал. У Джеймса, конечно, была замечательная задница, но подобные встречи обычно не приводили ни к чему хорошему (а точнее приводили к появлению в прессе статей о том, как ты не можешь держать себя ни в руках, ни в штанах), а в случае Джеймса в воздухе начинало попахивать словом «сталкер».

\- У тебя там какие-то тесты намечались, иди, твою мать, и готовься. Иначе я резко передумаю по поводу этого интервью, - Майкл похлопал МакЭвоя по плечу, в конце концов настойчивость - это не назойливость. Пока что.

Джеймс вывернулся и присел на ближайший металлический контейнер, засунув руки в карманы своей толстовки.

\- Насколько я помню, неделю назад тебе было круто, - резонно заметил он.

Майкл улыбнулся во все зубы, как можно более угрожающе:

\- Парень. Я повторять не буду.

Джеймс облизал губы, так что Майклу оставалось только закатить глаза и, сжимая спрятанный под теплым балахоном локоть, потянуть молокососа к выходу. МакЭвой попытался вывернуться, и когда Майкл только сильнее сжал его руку, он развернулся и наклонялся ближе, наполняя личное пространство Майкла своим возмущением и нетерпением.

\- У меня кожа бледная, синяки останутся.

\- Ты намекаешь на то, что подашь на меня в суд за рукоприкладство?

\- Да, если понадобится.

Блядь, вот же маленькая сволочь.

\- Это мне впору подать прошение об ограничении твоего присутствия в радиусе пары километров от меня. Катись отсюда, пока я не вызвал охрану, - почти прорычал Майкл.

\- На бедрах у меня тоже остались синяки, - сказал Джеймс, и если бы Майкла сейчас не трясло от ярости, он бы нашел их нынешнее положение относительно друг друга крайне эротичным.

\- Не пытайся вешать на меня еще и изнасилование. Все было, мать твою, по обоюдному согласию. И я вызываю охрану, - Майкл с силой отпихнул МакЭвоя от себя и был бы не против, если бы этого было достаточно, чтобы опрокинуть его, но тот только пошатнулся.

\- Я просто хочу встретиться с тобой снова. Я же не прошу на мне жениться, - Джеймс уже почти тараторил, раздраженно и ломано.

Майкл ничего не ответил, только направился к скамейке, на которой валялся его мобильный.

\- Я не собираюсь вешать на тебя изнасилование.

\- Я должен тебя за это благодарить?

\- Но тебя могут закрыть за развращение малолетних.

Майкл застыл на месте, так и не дотянувшись до телефона и... развращение малолетних? Блядь. Но это же было невозможно. Как он мог быть журналистом, как его могли пустить, если он был несовершеннолетним?

Да. Конечно. Так же, как его пустил сегодня на стадион, так же, как его пустили неделю назад в клуб. Скользкий говнюк.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - наконец догадался спросить Майкл.

Надо было спросить об этом сразу же. Надо было, твою мать, Майкл, идиот, чертов идиот, спросить это первым же делом, а не думать членом. Это же было видно, с первого взгляда, такому лицу невозможно было дать больше пятнадцати. Чертов Стив был прав насчет двенадцати лет.

Джеймс, маленькая изворотливая гадюка, самодовольно улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Шестнадцать. Я просто предлагаю вместе куда-нибудь сходить. Или просто, знаешь... поехать к тебе?

\- Я тебя придушу, - выдавил из себя Майкл.

Кажется, он был в дерьме, по уши в дерьме.

**ii стартовая прямая**

Джеймс учился в выпускном классе старшей школы, писал для школьной газеты и подрабатывал сталкером Майкла Фассбендера.

На стадионе к нему привыкли довольно быстро, и хотя Майкл обычно просил Джеймса не путаться под ногами, все остальные, кажется, были полностью очарованы его дурацкими шуточками и дурацкими наивными глазками. Знали бы они, честное слово. Хотя, конечно, слава богу, что не знали.

\- Пьяный саудовский водитель не справился с управлением и съехал в Кувейт, - шутил МакЭвой, сидя в углу гаража вместе со Стивом, а МакКуин только неприлично ржал и отвечал что-то неразборчивое.

Майкл подавился улыбкой и закатил глаза, после чего его тут же отвлекли с привычным пятничным предложением «по пиву?».

Джеймс часто сидел на трибунах и наблюдал, потом что-то строчил, и Майкл всеми силами надеялся, что пацан не собирался всю эту информацию кому-нибудь продать.

\- Так где ты пишешь? - как-то раз спросил МакЭвоя Стив, и Майкл тут же напрягся и мгновенно встрял:

\- Будет моим биографом. Я планирую двухтомник. Он уже написал двадцать глав о моем детстве.

\- Слушай, Майкл, я тебя люблю, вот прям как сына, но ты уверен, что у тебя не едет крыша?

Майкл улыбнулся во все зубы, и после того, как они все отсмеялись, Стив так и не вспомнил о своем первоначальном вопросе.

***

В предпоследней гонке сезона Майкл пришел почти в хвосте, потому что с машиной творилось что-то неладное, и справляться с управлением местами едва удавалось. Уайт снова был на подиуме, и Майкл его ненавидел, но при этом ему было как-то все равно, потому что он прекрасно понимал, что облажался сам.

После — Стив похлопал его по плечу, но с его тяжелой рукой получилось слишком сильно и гулко, потому как он тоже был недоволен и тоже — раздражен. Все их чертовы планы стремительно катились в бездну.

Больше всего ему после этого хотелось напиться в каком-нибудь маленьком клубе и трахнуть кого-нибудь, кто ни разу в жизни до этого не видел его лицо, но в итоге ему позвонил Джеймс, и они снова поехали в тот же самый парк (впервые после того раза, потому что Майкл все же предпочитал делать это в своей квартире, хотя местами и опасается за фамильное серебро — образно выражаясь) и трахнулись прямо на водительском сидении, и если секс на заднем был неудобным, то на водительском он уже переходил в акробатический. Джеймс стукался головой о крышу автомобиля и матерился, Майкл мял его бедра с втертыми в кожу семенами веснушек, и в какой-то момент под конец Джеймс выгнулся, задел спиной руль и засигналил на весь долбаный парк.

\- Блядь! - выругался Майкл МакЭвою в шею, вцепившись в него и заставляя на минуту замереть.

В последнее время Майкл, как он сам заметил, был склонен слишком много надеяться. В этот раз он понадеялся, что в парке в такое время никого, кроме бомжей, больше не было.

***

Джеймс попросил Майкла подобрать его с перекрестка рядом с церковью Святого Фомы Аквинского. Майкл не додумался проверить и погуглить и только на месте понял, что при церкви была еще и чертова школа. Долбаная католическая школа.

\- У тебя совсем что ли крыша поехала? - Майкл тронулся с места, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках ближайшего неочевидного переулка, едва Джеймс захлопнул дверцу со своей стороны.

МакЭвой достал из кармана свой psp2, и его губы мягко тронула необъяснимо самодовольная улыбочка:

\- Не паникуй, с этой стороны никто не ходит. Я не идиот.

\- Неужели, - пробормотал Майкл и скосил взгляд на очередной гоночный симулятор, в который успел погрузиться Джеймс.

Твою мать, Майкл, что же ты делаешь, ебешь неразумного подростка, который до сих пор играет в игрушки.

\- У меня в детстве был денди, - сказал Майкл (сам не понял, как это произошло). - Гораздо более крутая штука, скажу я тебе.

\- И во что ты на нем играл? Убей инопланетянина, состоящего из гигансткого пикселя?

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в качественных игрушках, - ответил Майкл, тормозя у светофора, и посмотрел на своего пассажира.

Джеймс нарочито внимательно перевел взгляд Майклу между ног и ответил, облизав нижнюю губу:

\- Ну, кое-чему о качественных игрушках я точно научился.

Майкл резко выдохнул:

\- Вот до чего доводит интернет. Ты там вообще еще что-нибудь ищешь, кроме очевидного?

\- Нет, только порносайты смотрю, - широкая влажная улыбка Джеймса отражалась  
в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Видимо, это остается неизменным с возрастом и сменой поколений, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Майкл.

\- Я тебе принес нашу газету. В ней твое интервью.

Майкл неопределенно замычал в ответ.

\- Хочешь почитать?

\- Ни капли.

Пока Майкл был занят тем, что смотрел на дорогу, МакЭвой запихнул свою газетку в бардачок. И, слава богу, молчал все оставшееся время поездки.

  
***

На самом деле одной из причин, по которой Майкл был в состоянии терпеть присутствие Джеймса рядом с собой достаточно часто, было то, что парень был совсем не глупым, а когда хотел — еще и очень покладистым.

Он напрашивался к Майклу домой иногда несколько раз за неделю, и если Майклу совсем невмоготу было видеть его бледное веснушчатое лицо, неизменно украшенное очками (как оказалось — без диоптрий, и это было тоже в общем-то не удивительно), он говорил:

\- Иди делай... уроки. И не мешай мне хотя бы пару часов.

Что удивительно, Джеймс слушался. По большей части.

Как-то вечером, еще в середине осени, Майкл сел пересмотреть записи несколько своих любимых гонок, напрочь забыв о том, что где-то на кухне прилежный несовершеннолетний МакЭвой делает уроки. Не успела закончиться дурацкая музычка в заставке, как рядом с Майклом на диване приземлилось тощее тело.

\- У меня в душе всегда был конфликт: с одной стороны мне хотелось болеть за Джона Сертиса, потому что он еще и горячий мотогонщик, с другой — Джим Кларк шотландец, а это вроде как святое, - сказал Джеймс и протянул Майклу бутылку пива, после чего стянул с себя толстовку и остался в какой-то линялой серой футболке.

\- Горячий мотогонщик? Когда он ездил, тебя еще и в планах не было, парень. Кстати, я все думал спросить насчет твоего акцента. И давно ты в английских водах?

\- У тебя у самого акцент не лучше. Я жил в Глазго первые 7 лет своей жизни.

\- То есть большую ее часть.

Джеймс фыркнул, хотя, видимо, это должно было быть смешком, забрался на диван с ногами и уселся в позу лотоса, прихлебывая из своей бутылки.

Как оказалось, МакЭвой не просто был странным подростком с неуместной влюбленностью в подающего надежды гонщика, то есть совсем не группис. Он прекрасно понимал все, что происходило на экране, и Майклу стоило бы понять это раньше, наверное, но раньше они об этом никогда не разговаривали. Как оказалось, общих тем для разговоров у них нашлось хоть отбавляй, что было более чем приятным дополнением к огромным синим глазами и совершенно ложной скромности.

Стоило, наверное, все же почитать эту его долбаную статью.

***

Перед последней гонкой у Майкла был нервный и нефиговый мандраж. Этот ноябрь порадовал ранними заморозками, и за пару дней до заветного числа соревнований все дороги переморозило, в том числе трассу, где тренировался Майкл.

Он сидел на стадионе до вечера и когда почти все уже разошлись по домам, выкатил машину для последнего круга. К черту обледеневшую дорогу. К тому же это было бы отличной подготовкой к внезапной стрессовой ситуации, на будущее.

От овальных кругов в какой-то момент уже начало рябить в глазах, поворот в одну сторону и по банальной траектории приелся еще пару лет назад, но Майкл никогда не строил надежд относительно Формул, поэтому довольствовался тем, что было.

И тем не менее он поскользнулся, пока пытался сделать свой поворот как можно менее широким, близким к внутреннему краю, один раз — выровнял машину без труда, но на второй, ближе к финишу, чуть было не вылетел слишком близко к трибунам. Чертов долбаный лед.

Когда Майкл затормозил, его колотило, но вместе с этим пришла уверенность в том, что если он захочет, то о льде будут волноваться во время гонки только едущие за его спиной. И Уайт — первый в этом бесконечном ряду.

Он стянул с себя шлем, откинулся на спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза и несколько раз выдохнул. Воздух за пределами его маленького замкнутого мира сейчас должен был быть пронзительно свежим и колючим.

\- Ты в порядке? - водительская дверца распахнулась, и Майкла обдало густым белым дыханием.

\- Да, только вспотел, как шлюха в церкви. Какого хера ты все еще тут делаешь? У тебя скоро тихий час, - ответил Майкл и потер глаза. - Что ты там рассказывай про съезд в Кувейт? Дурацкая шутка, не рассказывай ее больше. Господи, если у тебя писательский стиль такой же, как эта шутка, то даже не думай, что я хотя бы попытаюсь что-нибудь прочесть.

\- Какой же ты придурок, - хмыкнул Джеймс, после чего поймал своими ладонями лицо Майкла и поцеловал, быстро и неуклюже, так что их губы оказались зажаты между зубами.

Майкл мгновенно схватил МакЭвоя за подбородок и отвел его лицо от себя:

\- Ты рехнулся, что ли, блядь?! Нас могут увидеть.

\- Никого нет, никто не смотрит, - зашипел Джеймс и вцепился Майклу в запястье.

\- Конечно, это же не тебе грозит срок за растление.

Джеймс облизнулся и сказал, чуть склоняя голову вперед:

\- Давай займемся сексом в этой машине. Пожалуйста.

\- Иди на хуй, ни за что.

\- Пожалуйста. Ну Майкл.

\- Я зарекся заниматься сексом в машинах в принципе, а в этой — в любом случае нет.

\- Ну пожалуйста, - Джеймс успел залезть на второе переднее сидение, и пока Майкл заезжал в гараж, продолжал повторять свое «пожалуйста», как надоедливый маленький ребенок.

-Ну ладно! Черт с тобой. Только перестань клянчить. И только один вариант: ты сосешь мне и глотаешь, потому что это — святое место, и не дай бог на сиденье капнет хоть какая-то посторонняя жидкость.

Надо сказать, сосал Джеймс из рук вон плохо. Точнее, руки тут ни при чем, конечно. Если подумать, целовался он тоже не слишком мастерски, хотя и очень горячо, а поскольку в анальном сексе по большей части все приходилось делать Майклу, судить об опыте Джеймса в этом деле не получалось.

С другой стороны, минет — это же «хорошо» просто по определению? Каким бы он ни был.

В этот момент Джеймс задел зубами чувствительную головку члена, и Майкл зашипел, сильнее цепляясь пальцами за коротко стриженные сосульки волос у Джеймса на макушке:

\- Твою мать, следи за зубами? Где ты вообще учился так сосать?

А после того, как Майкл кончил, МакЭвой вытер рот пальцами и сказал (хотя Майкл уже почти успел об этом забыть):

\- Ну, извините, что я не проводил каждый долбаный день своей скучной жизни за самым плодотворным занятием на свете — сосанием членов! Тем более он у тебя огромный, я не виноват.

\- Знаешь, раз уж ты собирался трахаться со знаменитостью, то мог бы и подготовиться.

Джеймс откинулся на своем сидении и потер шею:

\- Да. Поставить себе норму — десять членов в неделю, а за каждую невыполненную норма — анальная кара.

Майкл хохотнул и стукнул Джеймса по плечу:

\- Никогда в жизни не произноси при мне слова «анальная кара».

Наверное, не стоило этого говорить, потому что МакЭвой тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке и захохотал.

***

В последней гонке Майкл пришел первым. И это было невероятно, потому что он никогда не приходил первым в таких соревнованиях, а это была последняя гонка сезона.

***

\- Можно мне с вами? - спросил Джеймс, когда Майкл наконец собирался ехать с ребятам в клуб, чтобы нажраться и отметить победу, на этот раз без дурацких попыток держаться в сознании в одиноком чилауте. Майкл вообще любил выпить, много и так, чтобы кого-нибудь обязательно трахнуть и не помнить половины произошедшего утром. И поскольку сезон закончился, он наконец-то мог позволить себе более привычный и расслабленный ритм жизни.

Но тащить с собой несовершеннолетнего идиота в его планы не входило, к тому же Стив в последнее время и так слишком часто странновато поглядывал на Майкла каждый раз, когда Джеймс появлялся рядом.

\- Нет, это мероприятие только для взрослых дяденек, - ответил Майкл, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. - И вообще, уже поздно, тебе родители не будут опять названивать? У тебя есть деньги на такси?

\- Родителям пофиг, - МакЭвой пожал плечами и засунул руки в огромный карман на своей кофте, прямо на животе.

\- Им не может быть пофиг, если они звонят тебе каждый вечер и проверяют, где ты.

\- Да это ба...

\- Бабушка?

\- Да. Я с ней живу. Где отец, понятия не имею, а матери все равно.

История, в общем-то, не нова, но... Майкл несильно пихнул Джеймса в плечо, ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Бабуля купила тебе psp2, так что не расстраивай ее. К тому же я не трахаю мальчиков, которые не слушаются и расстраивают своих бабушек.

Джеймс поднял на него взгляд и выдохнул вместе со смешком:

\- Ты такой придурок.

\- Общение с тобой снижает уровень моего интеллекта. Я почти уверен, что мы сейчас пустимся в спор из разряда «а вот и нет, а вот и да, а вот и нет...» и так далее.

\- У тебя просто маленький мозг.

\- Я уверен, что если взвесить твою и мою голову, моя будет много тяжелее.

\- Из-за похмелья? А нет, просто широкая кость.

Майкл не заметил, что пока они петляли по коридорам, ведущим к запасному выходу, его улыбка переросла во что-то по-настоящему устрашающее, причем радостно устрашающее. Почти у самых дверей он остановился и провел ладонью по затылку своего надоедливого подростка:

\- Езжай домой, Джеймс.

\- Может, посмотрим Гран-При Монако позапрошлого года на выходных?

Майкл вздохнул.

\- Может быть, на следующей неделе. До выходных я еще точно не просохну.

Майкл точно был по уши в дерьме.

**iii шикана**

Рождество Майкл, как всегда, провел с родителями и сестрой в Килларни, достаточно мирно, и достаточно пьяно, потому что некоторые привычки (особенно если рядом собрались друзья детства) не менялись в течение всей жизни.

Первым, что услышал Майкл в рождественское утро, был звонок мобильного. Сначала он подумал, что это долбаный будильник, попытался его отключить, но взгляд не фокусировался на экране, буквы плыли, а тачскрин отказывался реагировать на пальцы Майкла и вообще признавать авторитет своего хозяина. После 30 секунд самой отвратительной и раздражающей трели, которую когда-либо приходилось слышать Майклу, он наконец понял, что на экране большими буквами светится имя Джеймс.

Майкл застонал и снял трубку, уткнувшись лицом обратно в подушку:

\- Шесть долбаных часов утра. Я даже не уверен, что уже успел протрезветь.

\- С Рождеством! - радостно крикнул на другом конце провода МакЭвой.

\- Иди к черту, Джеймс. Иди к черту, шесть долбаных часов утра, - Майкл подумал, не похныкать ли обессиленно в трубку, чтобы чертов подросток воспылал к нему жалостью и оставил в покое.

\- Да, конечно, не то чтобы я рассчитывая на ответное поздравление.

\- С Рождеством.

\- Я звонил тебе вчера ночью, но ты заплетающимся языком сказал: «Да, детка, тебя тоже. Я сейчас занят, перезвони мне завтра. Мик Джаггер по тебе скучает».

Майкл чуть не подскочил на кровати, но кости ломило, и они тоже отказывались кооперировать с мозгом. Майкл не помнил ни слова из этого разговора, он вообще не помнил, чтобы ему вчера кто-нибудь звонил. Хотя, если подумать, он вообще мало что помнил о предыдущей ночи.

\- Ты шутишь, да? Издеваешься надо мной с утра пораньше?

\- Я на 99% уверен, что ты назвал Миком Джаггером свой член, - размышлял вслух Джеймс.

\- Ты распространяешь лживые слухи. Ты ужасный мальчик. Санта принес тебе одни угольки, - Майкл нащупал сползшее одеяло и завернулся в него гусеницей. Господи, сон. Немного сна. Разве он просил о многом?

\- Это опять какой-то эвфемизм?

\- Ну надо же, какие ты слова уже знаешь.

\- Майкл, мне шестнадцать, а не шесть! И вообще я люблю читать.

\- Это не те слова, которые можно произносить Рождественским утром. Прошу тебя.

\- Я тебе не вру. Когда я понял, что ты в стельку пьян, то первым делом включил диктофон, - радостно промурлыкал Джеймс.

\- Ты исчадие ада. Суккуб и демон обмана. Локи во плоти...

\- Вообще-то Локи...

\- Какого хрена ты вообще не спишь?

\- Я рано встаю. Я жаворонок.

\- Ты демон зла.

\- Давай займемся сексом по телефону? - осторожно предложил Джеймс, и Майкл почти видел, как он при этом накручивает телефонный провод на палец. Не то чтобы сейчас у кого-то еще были трубки с проводами, но это вроде как было к месту.

\- Джеймс, шесть долбаных часов утра, - повторил Майкл и поерзал на кровати.

\- Только не говори мне, что у тебя не стоит, - промурлыкал Джеймс.

Стояло, конечно, но...

\- Не в этом дело, блядь. Мне сегодня предстоит ужасный день общения с дальними родственниками. Я хочу, мать твою, хоть немного выспаться.

И вообще нельзя же упрекать человека в том, в чем его вины, собственно, не было и быть не могло. Утренние стояки - это нечто космическое и не поддающееся объяснению. С другой стороны... Майкл осторожно просунул руку себе в трусы.

\- Пока ты возмущаешься, мы могли бы уже успеть кончить.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул Майкл. - Давай. Давай. Ты когда-нибудь это делал?

\- Да. Профессионально этим подрабатываю, - фыркнул Джеймс, и в трубке зашуршало.

\- Ты бы мог. У тебя такой забавный голос, когда ты пытаешься скрыть свой акцент. Господи, во что превратилась моя жизнь. Я занимаюсь сексом по телефону со школьником.

\- Я не...

\- Ладно. Давай. Как там... - перебил его Майкл. - Что на тебе надето?

\- Мм. Пижама?

\- Нет, это не эротично. Ты можешь хоть в халате сидеть, но говори о том, что должно меня завести.

\- Ладно. Окей. Черт, - Джеймс посыпался в трубку протяжным выдохом. - На мне гоночный комбинезон.

Майкл утвердительно промычал и лениво обхватил свой член у основания.

\- В нем очень жарко, и я весь мокрый...

\- Такое обычно говорят женщины, - заметил Майкл, вытащил ладонь из трусов, облизал ее несколько раз и засунул обратно. Так намного лучше.

\- Иди к черту, я не это имел...

\- Я расстегиваю молнию на твоем комбинезоне, медленно и аккуратно, она идет от шеи и до самого паха.

\- А под комбинезоном на мне больше ничего нет.

\- Ты без белья, конечно, - черт, это был слишком приятный для грязной фантазии образ. - Боже, я уже хочу прижать тебя к холодной стене в гараже и трахнуть.

\- Не забегай вперед, - хмыкнул Джеймс, явно довольный собой. - Пока ты расстегиваешь на мне комбинезон, ткань шершаво елозит по моим соскам, и... О боже, Майкл! Я придумал! Ну точно!

\- Блядь, - отозвался Майкл, продолжая медленно себе надрачивать.

\- К черту комбинезон!

\- Почему это...

\- Школьная форма!

Майкл застыл на мгновение, после чего выдернул руку из штанов, будто его как минимум окатили кипятком, и перевернулся на спину.

\- Я не фантазирую о том, как трахаю маленьких мальчиков в школьной форме.

\- А как же я? - маленькая сволочь пыталась сделать вид, что огорчена.

\- О тебе я тоже не фантазирую.

\- Врешь. Давай я тебе просто расскажу кое-что, а ты попытайся представить. И если понравится...

Майкл неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- Представь меня. Без очков, и джинсов, и толстовок. В выглаженной белой рубашке с клетчатым галстуком и в темно-синем пиджаке.

Майкл слушал молча.

\- На мне шорты, потому что ранняя весна. Не очень длинные, так что мир любуется моими голыми коленками.

\- Успокаивает, - угрюмо ответил Майкл, но черт возьми, колени Джеймса...

\- А ниже - гольфы. Белые и высокие, с одной синей полоской поперек, у верхнего края, как у футболистов. И ты можешь трахать меня прямо в них.

Мик Джеггер. Твою мать. Член Майкла, вне зависимости от желаний и убеждений своего хозяина, только сильнее наливался жаром.

\- Ты будешь лежать на спине. На кровати. Обхватив меня ногами.

Джеймс натужно дышал в трубку, и Майкл готов был дрочить на этот звук как минимум несколько часов подряд.

\- И буду скользить шершавыми пятками в носках по твоим ногам и ягодицам.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Майкл, возвращая руку в штаны и на этот раз сжимая член плотной хваткой, не дразнящей, а весьма целеустремленной. - Сейчас время как раз для дурацких пошлых словечек из порнофильмов, которые всегда почему-то возбуждают.

\- Что? - выстонал Джеймс, и Майкл зажмурился и стиснул зубы. - Господи, я сейчас кончу...

\- Черт возьми, у тебя слишком образное мышление. Не смей.

\- Ладно... что там за словечки?...

\- Ну ты знаешь... всякие там... идиотские... тугие попки, - выдавил из себя Майкл.

\- Так идиотские или возбуждающие? - чертов сопляк сам был на грани оргазма и еще издевался.

\- Давай ты просто сделаешь это и не будешь меня осуждать?

\- Никогда, - промурлыкал Джеймс. - Я очень хочу твой член. Огромный, толстый член. Сначала вылизать его, стоя перед тобой на коленях, в одних гольфах, пока ты будешь гладить меня по волосам.

\- Джеймс, - выдохнул Майл. - Я сейчас не в том состоянии, когда мог бы воспринимать художественную речь.

\- Ах, да. Да. Подожди, я, кажется, могу продолжать... вместе с тобой. Да, вот так. Ох. Ты будешь трахать мою скользкую от смазки попку...

Майкл прислонил телефон к уху и перекинул освободившуюся руку через лицо, закрывая глаза предплечьем. Какой позор. Но как, черт возьми, хорошо. Он слишком красочно представлял, как яркие вкусные губы Джеймса складываются во все эти слова - в замедленной съемке и красном освещении, будто в проявочной лаборатории.

\- Растягивать мою жадную и нетерпеливую дырочку... Блядь. Я не могу понять, смешно мне или чертовски приятно.

\- Продолжай, - выцедил Майкл и снова стал придерживать телефон рукой. - Я твой первый, твоя чертова форма католической школы отпугивает всех под страхом смерти, поэтому ты ужасно узкий.

Майкл едва не потерял хватку на своем члене, потому что все было уже слишком скользким, и от влажных звуков он возбуждался только сильнее.

\- А твой член такой большой, только он может хорошенько меня растрахать... Майкл, черт... И я так...

Майкл закинул руку за голову и долбаный телефон скатился с подушки, но ему было плевать, потому что его накрыло с головой. Он кончил, пачкая вязкостью руку и трусы, и его движения стали еще более скользкими и громкими.

Потом он выдохнул несколько раз - по всему телу ходили приятные спазмы, - вытер руку о простыни и потянулся обратно к телефону.

\- Твою мать, я надеюсь, что ты не заснул, - бормотал Джеймс в трубку.

\- Нет... я кончил.

\- О... хорошо, - как-то неловко ответил МакЭвой, но почти мгновенно пришел в себя. - Тебе было так хорошо, что ты потерял сознание? - радостно заявил он.

\- Нет, телефон съехал. Боже, я не педофил. Никогда в жизни не говори со мной об этом... происшествии.

\- С Рождеством, Мик Джаггер.

\- Тебя тоже, детка.

***

Новый Год Майкл планировал встретить в целом так же, как и рождество, но в Лондоне: с семьей (Стив и Ко) и выпивкой (пиво, виски, водка). Маленькие мальчики, которым еще не наливали в барах, на этом празднике жизни предусмотрены не были.

Джеймс сидел у Майкла под дверью, когда тот вернулся домой второго числа.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил Майкл и попал ключом в замочную скважину только с третьего раза.

\- Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, - радостно заявил Джеймс, поднимаясь на ноги и сделуя за Майклом в квартиру. - Я приходил сюда вчера утром, но тебя не было. И дозвониться до тебя невозможно.

\- Джеймс, у тебя что, нет друзей?

\- Полно.

Майкл перевел многозначительно взгляд на улыбающуюся физиономию подростка.

\- Давай покурим травки и займемся любовью? - предложил МакЭвой.

\- Нет и нет. У нас нет травки, и в самом крайнем случае мы с тобой занимаемся сексом, а не любовью.

\- А как же романтика? - спросил Джеймс и невинно улыбнулся.

Майкл хохотнул и полез в холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь холодного и идеального для похмелья — на полочке в дверце как раз расположилась упаковка апельсинового сока.

\- И, кстати, травка у меня есть.

\- Отлично. Травка, выпивка, секс с людьми, которые старше тебя на 10 лет. Что-нибудь еще, о чем я должен знать? - спросил Майкл, отдал сок Джеймсу и направился к дивану. - И еще зашкаливающая по всем стандартам наглость.

\- Вообще-то... - начал Джеймс, глотнул сока и продолжил. - Обычно я не наглый. Наоборот, довольно спокойный и очаровательный. Со всеми остальными.

\- За что же мне так не повезло, - Майкл откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, в левый висок будто садистски медленно вкручивали тонкую раскаленную проволоку. - Ты забыл про скромного.

\- О да, всегда скромный, - ответил МакЭвой и каким-то образом почти мгновенно оказался рядом, проворный, как мартышка, забрался на диван и коснулся пальцем нижней губы Майкла. Стоило бы поискать парацетамол. 

\- Откуда у тебя вообще травка?

\- Выпросил у старшей сестры.

\- Ну слава богу, я уже подумал, что ничего святого в мире не осталось, и даже в католической школе дети могут достать наркотики.

\- Вообще-то, в школе я тоже могу...

\- Нет, не надо разбивать мою последнюю надежду.

Джеймс засмеялся, близко и радостно, и легко поцеловал Майкла в губы. Но Майкл в этот момент подумал почему-то о другом. Открыл глаза и повернул голову на бок, разглядывая веснушчатое лицо рядом с собой.

\- Помнишь, после моей победы в ноябре, когда ты пытался напроситься с нами в бар, ты сказал, что живешь с бабушкой и что родителям нет до тебя дела? Это правда?

\- А ты думаешь, я тебе наврал?

\- Я не удивлюсь, если это так.

\- Почему? - Джеймс смотрел на него своими огромными ясными глазами, чуть склонив голову набок.

\- Потому что ты это можешь. Ты вообще, как я понял, на очень многое способен, чтобы добраться туда, куда хочешь.

\- Думаешь, я сказал это, чтобы ты меня пожалел и нежно трахнул?

\- Я понятия не имею, правда это или нет. Поэтому и спросил.

МакЭвой отвернулся, сел на диване прямо и уставился в пол прямо перед собой.

\- Я не соврал. И ты ни хрена обо мне не знаешь, - ответил он наконец и сглотнул, напряженный и невероятно красивый.

Невероятно...? Твою же мать, Майкл.

\- Тогда мне жаль. Ты хороший мальчик.

\- Лживый, лицемерный, способный идти по головам мальчик? - выплюнул Джеймс.

Майкл провел ладонью по лицу и потер глаза.

\- Не перевирай мои слова. Ладно. Если я обидел, то прости. Я хочу завалиться спать сейчас и проснуться через неделю.

***

Тем не менее, поспать ему, конечно, после этого так и не удалось, потому как они все-таки раскурили один несчастный пакетик травки, после чего Майкл выболтал свои чертовы планы на следующий сезон и вообще на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- В июле на Фоксхолл Стадионе будет кубок мира. Если я нормально начну новый сезон и, самое главное, если я окажусь на подиуме на кубке мира, а в идеале — возьму первое место, то у меня есть шанс привлечь очень крупных инвесторов.

\- Я уверен, что ты будешь первым в личном зачете в этом году. Я точно это знаю.

Майкл хмыкнул и потрепал Джеймса по макушке:

\- Спасибо за поддержку, конечно, но это теперь не самое важное.

\- А что самое важное? - спросил МакЭвой и свесился с кровати. - Пиздец, у тебя такой невероятный ковер.

Майкл схватил Джеймса за ремень и втянул обратно на кровать.

\- Самое важное — свалить отсюда в штаты.

\- Зачем? - сонно и растерянно спросил МакЭвой.

\- Потому что я хочу ездить в НАСКАРовских гонках. Мы говорим об этом со Стивом каждый божий день, потому что люди есть. Надо просто выждать момент, так что для меня главное — не проебать свой шанс. И перетянуть с собой Стива. Я без него, как без рук, ног и головы.

Джеймс приоткрыл рот и выдохнул несколько раз, мотнул головой и ответил:

\- У меня голова... Я ничего не соображаю. Но через пару лет ты будешь звездой здесь, гораздо более раскрученным, чем Уайт. Потому что ты талантливый. И необыкновенный. Харизматичный. И... что там еще...

\- Дело не в том, чтобы быть звездой. Дело в том, чтобы постоянно двигаться вперед.

\- Останься здесь. Ты выиграешь все гонки, получишь всех инвесторов. И купишь себе Букингемский Дворец. И у тебя буду я, - почти по слогам вытянул из себя Джеймс и закрыл глаза.

Майклу ничего не оставалось, кроме как поцеловать его в висок, а после этого — трахнуть.

Джеймс в тот раз впервые остался у Майкла на ночь, наобещав своей бабушке, что он остается у Джесси. К сожалению, чертов сосунок Джесси его случайно сдал, после чего Джеймса наказали, и он неделю сидел дома под домашним арестом.

***

Майкл иногда удивлялся, каким образом шестнадцатилетний подросток понимал о спорте больше, чем многие взрослые люди, с которыми Майклу день ото дня приходилось общаться. А общался он в определенных кругах, так что это кое о чем да и говорило. Джеймс никогда не писал о спорте сухо, и, черт возьми, делал это получше некоторых мудаков из Телеграфа и Сан.

Как-то раз МакЭвой заявился к Майклу со стопкой своих произведений и сказал, что ему нужна рецензия. Майкл послал его к черту, но в итоге прочитал все.

***

\- От твоих чертовых ботинок у меня в коридоре долбаный потоп! Гребаный снег, где ты его находишь в таком количестве, блядь.

\- На улице! Мне, в отличие от некоторых, приходится передвигаться на своих двух, - недовольно буркнул Джеймс, и даже не попытался помочь вытереть пол. Чертовы подростки.

\- Давай займемся любовью? - невинно предложило исчадие ада, после того как Майкл вымыл руки и тряпку в раковине.

\- Ты меня со своей любовью в гроб загонишь, черт побери, - радостно оскалившись, Майкл дернул МакЭвоя на себя и прямо в захват, так что голова Джеймса оказалась зажата в его согнутой руке, прямо в локте, и как он ни брыкался, выбраться ему не удавалось, хотя Майкл едва ли держал его крепко.

\- Ты придурок!

\- Кончай обзывать старших. Где твои манеры?

Джеймс засмеялся и попытался ударить Майкла локтем под дых, но места между ними было слишком мало, чтобы как следует размахнуться. Майкл в ответ полез к нему под футболку и защекотал бок.

Джеймс завизжал, заматерился и едва не ударился в слезы.

А потом в какой-то момент вдруг оказалось, что захват уже был не захватом, а объятием вокруг шеи, и Джеймс обхватил руками талию Майкла и спросил:

\- И что же у нас с тобой тогда творится? Если не любовь?

\- Хммм. Не уверен. Щенячья любовь, я думаю, - ответил Майкл ему в макушку.

\- Ты уверен, что ты правильно понимаешь значение...

\- Ты, как щеночек, оставляешь лужу у меня на коврике, - перебил его Майкл. - А я, как хозяин, убираюсь за тобой и наказываю, чтобы впредь ты этого не делал.

Джеймс помолчал, потом выудил из кармана свой айфон и сказал:

\- Я на звонок на тебя новую мелодию поставил.

\- Неужели.

\- Ага, - сказал Джеймс, и его телефон затрещал знакомой песней, Run (I'm A Natural Disaster).

Майкл удивленно хмыкнул:

\- Я думал, тебе по вкусу другая музыка. Понятия не имел, что тебе нравится Гнарлз Баркли.

\- Я у тебя взял диск.

\- Мой диск? И ты, конечно, не додумался спросить разрешения?

Джеймс закатил глаза (и правда, просить разрешения, ну кто сейчас это делает) и пошел рыться в холодильнике.

\- Я нашел этот альбом на самом дне твоей стопочки дисков в спальне.

\- И должен был спросить разрешения.

\- Ты даже не заметил, что я его взял! За все это время ты хоть раз вспоминал об этом диске?

Не вспоминал, конечно, но...

\- Дело в принципе. Какой же ты маленький разбалованный бабушкин... внук... - неопределенно закончил Майкл.

\- Прости, - очень искренне попросил Джеймс.

Эти чертовы глаза (и губы, и их тандем, и вообще все его чертово лицо) надо было запретить законом как биологическое оружие массового поражения.

***

Новый сезон начался в марте, но гребаный Стив МакКуин, кажется, был настолько уверен в их команде, что больше его волновали разговоры о личной жизни Майкла, а не об улучшении стратегии, новом двигателе и все такое.

\- Слушай, Майкл. Я вроде как всегда думал, что мы с тобой друзья. Близкие друзья. И я не хочу давить, но, мать твою, я-то надеялся, что узнаю первым о том, когда у тебя уже наконец появится миссис.

Майкл едва не подавился энергетическим коктейлем:

\- Какой... миссис?

Стив покачал головой.

\- Парень, я давным-давно не видел у тебя таких засосов. Так ты вообще стыд потерял и даже не пытаешься их прикрыть воротником или каким-нибудь бесполезным шарфиком.

Майкл все время забывал, что люди вокруг него в большинстве своем не были идиотами.

Так что он расплылся в улыбке и кинулся Стиву в ноги:

\- Но дорогая, я тебя уверяю, это совсем ничего не значит! Это было всего один раз, - начал он вдохновенно, положив руку на грудь. - Ты тогда уезжала в Майами, и мне было так одиноко! Но это совершенно ничего не значит.

Стив засмеялся негромко и едва не задыхаясь, как он это всегда делал, после чего потянул смеявшегося вместе с ним Майкла на ноги и сжал его плечи:

\- Фассбендер, ты тот еще мудак. Но я серьезно. Я же не тупой, я еще осенью начал замечать.

Главное, чтобы он не заметил Джеймса.

\- Я твой друг. Чтоб ты знал, - добавил Стив и постучал своим огромным указательным пальцем Майклу по макушке.

Трудно было придумать ответ на такое заявление.

\- Я не... Просто есть некоторые вещи, о которых не должен знать никто, кроме меня.

МакКуин понимающе поджал губы:

\- Окей, я переживу. Главное, чтобы ты не убивал котят или что-то в этом роде. Как там твой протеже, кстати?

\- Он не протеже, я не учу его ездить.

\- А можно было бы попробовать, - Стив выглядел очень задумчивым. Вероятно строил планы о лиге юниоров.

Все это заставляло задуматься. Майкла весьма печалило, что то, что происходило между ним и Джеймсом, по сути было серьезнее и длительнее всех его отношений за последние годы. И самым забавным был тот факт, что вся их связь был построена на шантаже и обмане, и срок годности у нее подходил к концу.

**продолжение - iv** ]

**iv коушн**

Майклу было еще далеко до кризиса среднего возраста, так он считал, по крайней мере. По большей части он искренне надеялся, что минует его вообще, но за подростковой выносливостью Джеймса иногда приходилось гнаться. Не то, чтобы Джеймс был ненасытным или что-то вроде того, он просто... всегда искал близости, и довольно часто это было почти болезненно.

  
***

Пока Джеймсу было шестнадцать, объяснение их отношений сводилось в банальному: «Он несовершеннолетний, он меня шантажирует». Такой ярлык висел на них с самого начала, и с тех пор Майкл ни разу не пытался это переосмыслить. А потом месяцы сменяли друг друга, и Майкл запоздалым чутьем старого идиота стал осознавать, что ему не может быть шестнадцать вечно, что в один прекрасный момент ему будет семнадцать и с ним можно будет официально заниматься сексом, а это что-то означает. И что именно — понять нелегко.

Не то, чтобы материал для шантажа заканчивал свой жизненный цикл в определенный момент, в определенную дату в конце апреля, как по таймеру, но Майклу казалось, что если они переступят эту черту, то это совершенно точно будет что-то означать. И это пугало до черта.

Джеймс, будучи собой, подарил Майклу на день рождения (в начале апреля) самого себя, если можно так выразиться. На утро после празднования с друзьями (по обыкновению), на котором Майкл напился, как последняя тварь, но так и не смог заставить себя трахнуть темнокожую девицу, висевшую на нем весь вечер, он нашел в своем почтовом ящике конверт с флешкой. На флешке был записан один единственный файл, озаглавленный: sashagrey.avi. Поначалу Майкл посмеялся и решил, что это и правда ролик с Сашей Грей. В итоге, кино оказалось того же жанра, но с другими актерами.

Каким-то образом, и Майкл понятия не имел, как он мог оказаться таким идиотом, Джеймс записал на видео их секс. Судя по виду, камеру он запихнул куда-то в изголовье кровати или между подушками.

Сам Джеймс лежал на животе, приподняв задницу, пока Майкл трахал его, вжимая в матрас, заставляя ездить по простыням и цепляться пальцами за подушки. От каждого толчка матрас продавливался, а Джеймс прогибался и смотрел в камеру, почти непрерывно, пока мог на этом сконцентрироваться; тяжело дышал, облизывал свои чертовы губы и стонал. Майкл был почти все время за кадром, мелькал движением бедер, и пальцами, и губами у основания шеи. Можно было сделать вид, что это был кто-то другой. Кто угодно. Если бы не несколько ракурсов, конечно.

И стоило только подумать о том, что Джеймс с того злополучного дня в сентябре, ни разу не пытался шантажировать его снова.

Но в любом случае, какой бы мерзкой ни была вся эта ситуация, Майкл засунул руку в штаны и медленно и со смаком подрочил, представляя, что этого маленького поганого говнюка всем составом имела команда Селтик, которую тот так обожал. В конце концов, правда, у всей команды Селтик почему-то оказалось лицо самого Майкла.

На следующий день Джеймс завалился к нему в треснувших очках и с широкой улыбкой на лице. Сука.

Майкл без церемоний втянул его в квартиру и, обхватывая ладонью его шею, прижал к стене.

\- Сволочь. Какая же ты сволочь.

\- Что? О чем ты? - святая невинность всегда удавалась ему лучше всего.

\- Ты думаешь, ты всю жизнь будешь мучить меня? Угрожать, что всем расскажешь, какой я поганый извращенец?

\- Майкл, да какого хрена ты несешь... - Джеймс дернулся, но Майкл сильнее сжал ладонь на его горле.

\- Зачем ты прислал мне то видео? - выцедил по буквам Майкл.

\- О чем ты... Ты имеешь в виду подарок тебе на День рождения?

\- Да.

\- Но это же просто... подарок. У меня было два варианта: видео или дурацкая бейсболка. У меня нет денег на... нормальный подарок. Откуда я их возьму. Я думал, что тебе понравится. Что ты оценишь.

\- Я оценил. Хорошее напоминание.

\- Это не напоминание! - видимо, Майкл недооценивал своего маленького друга, потому что Джеймс толкнул его сильнее, чем он того ожидал. Тощий и низкий подросток с покатыми плечам и совсем не тонкими руками.- Это подарок!

\- Какой же ты говнюк, Джейми.

\- Ты можешь поверить мне, что я ничего... что я... Никто об этом не знает и не узнает. Я взял камеру у Джесси, записал это видео, сохранил себе и стер. Никто о нем не знает. И я его никому не покажу, я клянусь тебе. Я клянусь, что я... Если ты хочешь, я могу... мы можем... Я не буду тебя шантажировать, и на самом деле... я бы никогда не смог сделать то, чем угрожал тебе тогда. Я бы никогда этого не сделал с тобой. Ты можешь мне поверить?

Возможно.

\- За все это время я сделал хоть что-нибудь, что могло доставить тебе неприятности? - довольно ужасно было смотреть в эти глаза, когда Джеймс действительно пытался казаться честным.

\- Кроме того, что вообще появился в моей жизни? - ответил наконец Майкл.

МакЭвой зажмурился, поджал губы и кивнул. Майкл вместо ответа поцеловал его, и вечер они, ожидаемо, закончили совместным просмотром своего же «домашнего видео».

Тем не менее, после того дня над ними повисло странное ощущение упущенного момента, и именно это Майкл называл «кончается срок годности». Потому что Джеймсу вот-вот должно было стукнуть семнадцать, а Майклу надо было собраться с духом и занять стартовую позицию.

***

\- Стив вчера рассказал мне, что вы зацепили инвестора из сигаретной промышленности. И что он нацелен на то, чтобы ты переехал в Нью-Йорк, - сказал Джеймс пару недель спустя.

\- Плевать на город, хоть в Нью-Йорк, хоть в Эл-Эй, хоть куда.

\- Я поеду с тобой, - совершенно серьезно заявил МакЭвой, сидя на диване и играя с застежкой на кофте.

Только этого не хватало.

Майкл сделал несколько кругов по комнате, почесал макушку и сел на диван рядом, чужая голая ступня (Джеймс как всегда сидел по-турецки) каким-то неведомым образом оказалась зажата между его ладонями.

\- Послушай меня, окей? Я в полтора раза старше тебя, я знаю о чем говорю. Тебе шестнадцать лет...

\- Почти семнадцать! - огрызнулся МакЭвой.

\- Окей. Почти семнадцать. Ты сейчас склонен думать не головой, а жопой... не в том смысле... Я имею в виду, что тебе пора серьезно поразмыслить о своей жизни, а не действовать по наитию. Ты же хочешь быть журналистом?

Джеймс сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Тогда иди и поступи в колледж, блин. Учись на журналиста, иди к своей долбаной цели.

\- Я и так уже подал заявки всюду, куда мог. И ты об этом знаешь. Но я могу поступить в Нью-Йорке...

\- Блядь, Джеймс! Подумай уже своей чертовой головой, хоть раз в жизни. Куда ты поступишь, кто будет платить за твое обучение, как ты там будешь жить? Ты думаешь, я буду там за тобой смотреть, кормить тебя, одевать и проверять, сделал ли ты уроки? Ты совсем ебнулся, мальчик? Какая бы у тебя ни была прекрасная тугая задница, я тебе не нянька и не папик, блядь.

\- Майкл... - МакЭвой шумно втянул носом воздух и скорчил странную гримасу, и Майкл только сейчас понял, что он на самом деле всхлипнул, а до этого момента даже не дышал. Потом собрался, часто задышал и выровнял голос. - Мне все равно. Я сам буду...

\- Твою мать... Да послушай ты себя, Джеймс! Живи ты своей жизнью. Найди себе долбаное место в этом мире, - Майкл снова вскочил с дивана, постоял пару секунд и присел на кофейный столик рядом.

МакЭвой вытирал основанием ладоней частые тонкие слезы со щек. Странно было его видеть таким или, может быть, скорее неловко. Но при этом каким-то удивительным образом ему это шло: раскрасневшиеся щеки, поджатые губы и взгляд, будто он только что наплавался под водой в хлорированном бассейне с открытыми глазами.

\- Майкл, я тебя люблю. Пожалуйста.

Господи. Всю жизнь мечтал быть детским психологом.

Майкл потер глаза и щеку и ответил как можно мягче, в конце концов Джеймс был хорошим мальчиком, ему просто не повезло:

\- Тебе шестнадцать. У тебя первая любовь, и ты думаешь, что твой мир сейчас рухнет. Что это единственный раз, когда ты будешь чувствовать к кому-нибудь нечто подобное, что это ваш звездный час. Все через это проходят, я через это проходил. Я был влюблен в одну девочку и думал, что мы всегда будем вместе и у что у нее самые классные сиськи на этой планете.

У Джеймса под подбородком собиралась капля из слез, наливалась и ухала к нему на футболку, после чего набиралась снова, и так по кругу, пока он размазывал по щекам сопли и рвано дышал, громко и глубоко. Майкл коснулся его подбородка тыльной стороной ладони, уверенным движением перенося мутные слезы на свою кожу.

\- У тебя жизнь только начинается. Сейчас тебе кажется, что у тебя сердце разрывается и ты сдохнуть готов от всего этого. И ты можешь мне не верить сейчас, но в итоге — ты это переживешь. И будешь жить дальше, любить, заниматься любимым делом...

Вероятно, Майкл продолжал бы в таком духе и дальше, но Джеймс все же сорвался, тихо завыл и спрятал лицо в ладони. Но не стал содрогаться в рыданиях или что-то вроде того, вместо этого с минуту молчал, выравнивая дыхание, вытер лицо ладонями и снова перевел взгляд на Майкла.

\- Ты... не моя первая любовь. Моя первая... любовь... была в четырнадцать. И слава богу из нее ничего не вышло. Не надо думать, что я глупый. И беспомощный. Что я ничего не могу, что я пустое место. У меня есть... я... я тебя люблю! У меня есть чувства. И я очень многое понимаю.

\- Я не говорю, что у тебя нет чу...

\- Перестань ты уже наконец видеть меня ребенком! Ты только об этом и думаешь. Что я маленький. Я не маленький. У меня столько всего в голове, и, может быть, я не ты. И не Стив. Но я все равно чувствую. Много всего чувствую. И, Господи, я абсолютно полноценный и нормальный, думающий и... И я человек, может быть, ничем не хуже тебя...

\- Джеймс, - все это уже начинало переходить в истерику. - Ты ничем не хуже меня. Ты намного лучше меня. И поэтому тебе надо жить своей жизнью.

Джеймс снова зажмурился и... Майкл вообще не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так же гадко на душе от самого себя. Возможно, никогда.

Маленький Джеймс МакЭвой был прав, конечно, во всей своей измученной тираде, и от этого было больно и пронзительно ясно на душе. Майкла почему-то до этого не предупреждали, что если разбивается не твое сердце, о его осколки все равно можно нехерово порезаться.

Он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь губами к горячему лбу, провел большим пальцем по щеке Джеймса и его мягким коротким волосам. От него приятно пахло, чем-то знакомым и чем-то новым, как и всегда. Он был маленьким, но не хрупким, не слабым и совсем не простым.

И он здорово писал про спорт.

**v пит-лейн**

Было глупо, конечно, предположить, что все это кончится или что все кончится легко. Что Майклу дадут спокойно сосредоточиться на соревнованиях и переговорах. Так что после того, как они... это даже ссорой назвать было неуместно. В любом случае, Майкл купил Джеймсу на День рождения новые очки, вайфареры с прозрачными стеклами, но так и не подарил, потому как у них не было возможности увидеться, а точнее они просто почти полностью оборвали свое общение.

До мирового кубка в первый уик-энд июля перед Майклом маячило еще две гонки, которые ему надо было по возможности не слить, иначе следующий шаг в уже начавшихся переговорах с Баддом скорее всего был бы не утешительным.

Почти все свое свободное время до майской гонки Майкл проводил в тренировках и спонсированных алкогольных вечеринках, когда не валился с ног и глаза переставали косить от постоянного ожидания поворота.

Каким образом можно было раньше думать, что его отношения с Джеймсом могли быть безопасны и полностью скрыты от чужих глаз, хотя бы на каком-то уровне, теперь оставалось загадкой. Либо ему во сне успели сделать лоботомию, и его айкью резко ушел в минус, либо пора была заканчивать отдавать члену предпочтение в выборе точки опоры для мыслительных процессов. Почему-то именно теперь паранойя стала ударять по болевым точкам и приводила к тому, что хотелось несколько раз переосмысливать свои реплики и поступки, как будто раньше он был в волшебном пуленепробиваемом коконе, а сейчас, каждую долбаную секунду, был в шаге от того, чтобы ни выдать себя с потрохами.

Однажды, когда они сидели какой-то частью их команды в баре (и слава богу, что с ними не было Стива, потому что чертов МакКуин слишком хорошо знал Майкла, чтобы не уловить неладное), Майкл вдруг осознал, что половина его слов о предстоящих соревнованиях или, к примеру, о последних новостях о футболе — не его слова. Он никогда не считал себя человеком, подстраивавшимся под чужое мнение, он никогда его не перенимал и не культивировал, и тем не менее — говорил в тот момент чужими словами и чужими мыслями, как будто они были его собственными.

Интересно, Джеймс на уроках истории или каких-то еще тоже говорил не своими словами? Или, возможно, с друзьями, дома, с едва знакомыми людьми? Почти неосознанно, как будто чужое мнение так прочно укоренилось в его извилинах, что он без подсказки никогда бы не смог догадаться, что эти идеи были занесены туда извне.

И черт бы с ними, с идеями, не об интеллектуальной собственности же речь, почему именно такими же словами, фразами, заученными слово в слово, вымученными практически.

\- Окей, - говорил старший механик и потирал подбородок, обдумывая.

\- Да-да, - говорила Мадлен, ассистентка их пиарщика, и выпячивала губы.

Если бы тут был Стив, он бы точно прищурился и заржал, может, сказал что-то вроде «Майкл, сукин ты сын».

Слава богу, что его сейчас здесь не было.

***

В итоге Джеймс, конечно, сорвался, они встретились снова, снова занялись сексом, но как-то неловко и неуклюже. И поскольку высшие силы, видимо, решили, что этого было не достаточно, чтобы отвадить Майкла от отношений с малолетками, они заставили Джеймса сказать нечто, отчего у Майкла вспотели ладони и отчего ему как можно скорей захотелось прикрыться подушкой, или трусами, или полотенцем, или чем-нибудь еще.

\- У меня... у меня... я не хочу никого другого. У меня никого... другого никогда не было. И я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то был.

\- Что ты... имеешь в виду?

Джеймс, сидевший на кровати, все еще мокрый и порозовевший, шумно втянул воздух, выражение на его лице опало, как будто рассыпалось на мелкие крошки, как лепестки маленького полевого цветка.

Ты идиот, Майкл. Ты долбаный тупой придурок.

\- Тот раз, в машине... после... после... тот...

\- Стой. Блядь. Стой. Не надо.

Видимо, нагрузки и большие скорости наконец взялии свое и нанесли невосполнимый ущерб его мозгу. По-другому это было объяснить невозможно. Ему же долбаных шестнадцать лет, он не умел толком целоваться, отвратительно делал минет, и тогда в машине, после их первого раза, его руки тряслись, как будто он только что избежал страшной и кровавой смерти под колесами грузовика. Надо было догадаться еще тогда. Надо было додуматься, когда ты представлял себе Джеймса в школьной форме католической школы, как будто у него никогда еще никого не было.

Блядь, Майкл, какой же ты тупой идиот.

\- Почему?

\- Почему что?

\- Почему это «стой» и «не надо», - выдавил МакЭвой и зашуршал простынями, вытерся одеялом и стал поспешно натягивать на себя одежду.

\- Потому что я не готов брать на себя такую ответственность.

Джеймс резко развернулся на месте и с силой бросил сумку, в которой до этого рылся, себе под ноги.

\- Да не прошу я тебя... Черт!

Они замолчали, и было ли это странным последствием шока или несвоевременной попыткой к состраданию, догадаться было сложно. Забавно, что смотреть на Джеймса теперь было почти невыносимо — по многим причинам, о которых Майкл старался себе не напоминать.

\- Как твои заявки в...

\- Отлично.

\- Поступил?

\- Какая тебе на хрен разница? Ты же сам нигде не учился. Ладно, я знаю, что тебе не надо было.

\- Мне не все равно. Как бы странно это ни было.

Каким образом они вдруг оказались в прихожей, Майкл понять не успел.

\- Пора тебе уже понять, что это не странно.

Об очках в подарочном футляре Майкл вспомнил только после того, как лифт отшумел и стало, в общем-то, уже поздно. И хотя внутри оставалось неясное тлеющее ощущение, что они так и не закончили разговор, до июля их общение почти сошло на нет.

***

Майская гонка в Лиддене прошла неплохо, причем настолько неплохо, что Автоспорт попросил организовать им интервью с Майклом и Стивом сразу после состязания. Майкл нормально относился к пресс-конференциям, хотя скучал, когда во время них на него переставали обращать внимание. Интервью один-на-один — это другое дело, конечно, и все было бы прекрасно, если бы обезумевший от адреналина и напряжения мозг давал возможность сконцентрироваться на одной мысли дольше, чем на пару минут.

Пока Стив с завидным упорством заливал о важности тренировок и своем мнении об изменении правил в этом сезоне, Майкл рассматривал плинтус в комнате, где они сидели, шарился по карманам своей кожаной куртки и думал о том, что его подушка дома сейчас белоснежно белая и почти хрустящая, потому что после того, как он в последний раз менял постельное белье, он успел поспать на ней всего несколько раз.

Обычно перед гонками он высыпался и вел здоровый образ жизни, но лето с его грядущим расписанием обещало убить его стрессом и энергетиками.

Стив ткнул его в бок, и Майкл перевел взгляд на их журналиста и широко улыбнулся.

Джеймсу было шестнадцать лет... черт, уже семнадцать. Джеймсу было семнадцать лет, а он справлялся с такой работой ничуть не хуже. Возможно, виной тому было его очаровательно искреннее выражение лица, как будто единственное, о чем он мечтал в этом мире — это написать статью о том, что мир скоро будет у твоих ног.

Господи, пора было заканчивать уже этот затянувшийся фарс, потому что отношения с малолетками могли сложиться хотя бы отчасти в положительном направлении, только если ты сам был несовершеннолетним, а поскольку Майклу оставалось два года до третьего десятка, говорить тут было не о чем.

\- А куда делся Джеймс, кстати? Давно его не видел. С ним все в порядке, ты не в курсе? - спросил вдруг Стив, когда они шли вместе на парковку после интервью.

\- У него учеба, экзамены.

\- Ааа, - протянул Стив. - Ну, хорошо. И слава богу.

И засмеялся, добродушно и негромко, как всегда. Действительно, слава богу.

***

Майкл отказался от гонки в конце июля, потому что чувствовал, что и так был на грани, а лишняя нагрузка точно свела бы его в могилу, так что Хот Родс кубок мира был его приоритетом и наполнял его стремительно высыхавшие от жары мозги днем и ночью.

Когда он в итоге пришел первым, он чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным, что победа была в меньшей степени торжеством и в большей — облегчением. На него тут же навалились остальные члены команды, Стив едва не перекинул его от радости через плечо, но они заржали почти синхронно и, честное слово, пора было уже всхлипывать и петь гимн Ирандии. За ними последовали журналисты, потом был подиум, и все это время Майкл думал о том, что пытаться высмотреть и поймать хоть что-то знакомое на трибунах этого гигантского стадиона — дело гиблое и смехотворное.

Но Джеймс все же явился. Наверное, его вынесло волной вместе с механиками и обслуживающим персоналом, и если бы Майкл в тот момент уловил его лицо среди них, все это, наверняка, было бы худшим дежавю за всю его жизнь. МакЭвой поймал его, когда Майкл выходил из гаража, где минут десять рылся в холодильнике в поисках остатков хоть чего-то жидкого и холодного, алкогольного или нет — неважно.

\- Привет. Поздравляю! - сказал он, и все его лицо озарила довольная широкая улыбка.

\- Спасибо, - усмехнулся в ответ Майкл. Потом несколько раз кивнул и понял, что понятия не имеет, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях.

\- Я знал, что ты победишь, - на Джеймсе были все те же очки, и хотя линзу он успел поменять, дужки начинали облезать в том месте, где аккуратно огибали ушные раковины. Впрочем, что взять с реплики.

\- Спасибо, - снова выдохнул Майкл.

\- Извини, что пропустил прошлую гонку. У меня на следующий день был экзамен, и ба сказала, что привяжет меня к батарее, если я попытаюсь куда-нибудь поехать.

Майкл покачал головой:

\- Все окей. Я так и подумал.

Он еще и извинялся, чертов идиот. Делал вид, что они не проебали все возсожные положительные стороны их отношений, и что Майкл — не просто машина по достижению успеха.

\- Кстати, я совсем забыл... - начал Майкл и полез к себе в рюкзак,в боковом кармане которого лежал тот самый подарочный футляр.

Почему он запихнул его туда сегодня утром, прямо перед выходом, объяснить можно было только кармическим провидением. Обычно так в последний момент с собой берут какую-нибудь пачку печенья или талисман на удачу, в который ты не веришь, но все-таки сдаешься глубоко подсознательному желанию сверхъестественной помощи.

\- Это вроде как был подарок на День рождения, но... да. Это Рейбан, настоящие, - Майкл подал коробку Джеймсу, потом вдруг открыл ее, чтобы показать содержимое, потом собирался пихнуть вперед снова, но МакЭвой только смотрел на свой подарок во все глаза и молчал. Потом облизал губы, промямлил «спасибо», и они еще с минуту неуклюже пытались понять, в чьи руки и как пристроить эти чертовы вайфареры.

В итоге оба тихо засмеялись, глядя друг на друга, и Майкл осторожно стянул с Джеймса его старые очки, и забавно, каким трогательным он казался, когда прикрыл для этого глаза. (Без очков Майкл его видел, кстати говоря, по большей части в постели.) Посте этого они совместными усилиями пристроили МакЭвою на нос новую оправу, Джеймс поправил ее на свой вкус, одернул футболку и улыбнулся, стоя против солнца.

\- Спасибо.

Майкл кивнул и, улыбаясь, поджал губы.

\- Приезжай писать обо мне в Нью-Йорк. Ты мне удачу приносишь. Я отвратительно проехал в июне.

Джеймс смотрел на него живым и глубоким взглядом, полным и переливавшимся через край, молчал и улыбался.

  
**\- поул -**   



End file.
